Currently Untitled
by needlesandthread
Summary: Gaara is a student at Konohagakure University. He meets interesting people and does interesting things. This is a reader participant story. Taking suggestions as to how the plot develops. Yaoi, will contain LEMONS! Please read, review, and leave requests!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Arrival

Gaara frowned from behind the heavily tinted windows of the shiny black Lexus GX at the asymmetrical brick building his driver stopped in front of. The gold plated letters set in the brick sign announced that this indeed was the Konohagakure University. It was set back nearly two miles from the main road, it's lush, sprawling grounds littered with trees, dramatic artistic sculptures in various mediums, and boasted a gorgeous fountain shaped like a tree in the commons area, the water spilling out to create branches.

"Wow," breathed his sister, Temari, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder as she peered excitedly out her window. His brother, Kankuro, let out a low whistle, running a hand through his spiky brown hair as his black eyes roamed over the girls, nudging Gaara with his elbow and waggling his eyebrows. Gaara just rolled his eyes and ignored his brother's immaturity. His green eyes surveyed the prestigious college uncertainly. He wondered if he'd ever fit in here and if how his so called talents were good enough to get him in here.

Bright light flooded the vehicle as the driver opened the door for them. Temari and Kankuro clambered out without a second thought to the man who stood ramrod straight and held the door for them, even extending his hand to Temari automatically to help her out. They definitely took for granted the privileges their wealth brought them. Gaara shifted his messenger bag over his shoulder and forced himself out of the dark, air conditioned luxury and into the sun, nodded his thanks to the driver with a slight smile. The driver smiled back and wished him well.

"Are you sure we can't at least accompany you to your dorm?" asked Temari, a hint of sadness wavering in her voice.

"I can find it on my own, but thank you," answered Gaara, busying himself with digging his campus map out of his bag so he wouldn't see the sadness in Temari's eyes.

"Well, we better let you get going, we wouldn't want to make you miss out on something," said Kankuro, extending his hand to his little brother with a wide grin. Gaara grinned back and clasped his brother's hand with his own, releasing it after a second and bumping their fists together. Kankuro ruffled his hair playfully.

"Don't forget, women always go weak in the knees for that cool, elite type of guy," he said with a wink and climbed back into the waiting vehicle.

Temari stepped toward him and slid a finger beneath his chin, making him meet her eyes.

"You remember who you are, don't let any of these losers get to you. You are strong, Gaara. Never forget it."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a soft smile. His eyes widened as Temari lost her tough composure, pulling him in close for a warm but brief hug.

"Call me if you need anything," she said as she went to join Kankuro in the waiting SUV, waving before shutting the door. Gaara watched until the car carrying his siblings was gone and hit play on his Ipod. He studied his map for a second to figure out where he was headed, and took off toward his destination, his head nodding to the beat of the music, aware of every pair of eyes that stared at him.

Gaara huffed a little, finally reaching the third floor of Building C. If he wasn't engrossed with finding his I.D. card in his bag as he walked down the hall, he might have seen the guy in his way instead of crashing in to him.

"What the hell?" said the guy, turning around to glare impudently at Gaara; who clicked off his Ipod and muttered an apology.

"Ngh, a freshman," the man said with disdain. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you better learn your place here noob, or you could end up in trouble."

"Excuse me?" said Gaara in a bored tone, raising a non-existent eyebrow. "I think it's you who'll end up in trouble if you don't learn some manners. I did apologize."

The guy's orange eyes glittered with malice.

"You obliviously don't' know who I am. My name's Pain and that's exactly what you'll feel if you don't scurry along, brat."

Gaara chuckled, taking in the neatly combed auburn hair and the fitted green polo shirt with the collar popped up.

"Really? A spoiled rich kid named Pain? No wonder why you have a stick up your ass."

"Fuck you!" screamed Pain, swinging his fist toward Gaara, who quickly side stepped and watched as Pain's fist smashed into the brick wall. Pain whirled around, pure hatred on his face, cradling his aching hand and hoping nothing was broken. Gaara suddenly noticed the other two people that were occupying the hallway were advancing toward him; a girl with blue hair with a giant rose pinned in it and a boy with black eyes and sharp looking teeth. The way his bones angled beneath his skin made him look like a shark.

_Shit_, he thought. _3 on 1 aren't the best odds and one of them is a girl…_

"HEY YA GUYS! WHAT'S UP?'

Gaara jumped at the loud voice that suddenly appeared next to him. He turned to look at the brightly smiling blond who stood next to him, his blue eyes shining with excitement and innocence.

"Get the hell out of here, Uzumaki," snarled Pain, his goonies closing in on them.

The boy just smiled bigger.

"Why, 3 on 1 is hardly fair. Why you guys picking on my friend here, anyway?"

"Because he has a smart fucking mouth for a little emo faggot"—

CRACK.

Gaara punched Pain right in the mouth, who went sprawling straight backwards on his ass. The blond took that as his cue to drop down and kick shark boy's legs out from underneath him, leaving Gaara and the blue haired girl to stare each other down.

"Get him, Konan!" screamed Pain, spitting blood from his mouth as he sat up.

Her eyes narrowed and she poised to strike. Gaara shifted into defensive mode, he wasn't prepared to hit a girl. The blond and shark boy were wrestling now, arms and legs flying everywhere.

"What is going on here?"

The cold, flat voice stopped all movement from all parties.

Gaara looked at the new arrival from the corner of his eye. Cold eyes colored slate and ink black hair made his skin look extremely pale. But these things only enhanced him. He was handsome and the aura around him demanded respect.

"Is someone going to answer me, or shall I repeat myself?" he said, his eyes stern and his tone unwavering.

The blond untangled himself from shark boy and spoke up.

"The odds were unfair, Itachi. I had to step in, despite your rules."

Itachi's gray eyes swept over the scene before him once more and he frowned.

"Alright, Uzumaki. I agree that your intentions were honorable. I assume this boy is Gaara, are you not?" Itachi said, his cold eyes raking over Gaara, who simply nodded.

"Uzumaki, this is your new roommate. Show him to your dorm, and I'd appreciate it if the two of you would refrain from fighting in the dormitory."

Gaara's mouth opened in defense of his actions, but the blond boy grabbed his arm and began to tow him away down the hall.

The blond kid swiped his I.D. card in lock and hauled Gaara inside.

"Welcome home. I'm Naruto, by the way," he added, flopping down on his brightly colored bedspread. Gaara saw that his side of the room was covered in the boxes and packages he'd sent ahead of him from home. He sighed inwardly at the mess he had to unpack and organize.

"I'm Gaara, as you now know. Thanks for your help back there."

"No problem. I always have a friend's back, man," he replied with a grin.

Gaara pulled open one of the boxes and looked at Naruto quizzically.

"You don't even know me, how is it you call me a friend?"

Naruto pointed to his shirt.

"Anyone who likes Escape the Fate is brethren, man. Besides, I don't mean to judge you on appearances or anything, but I can tell you are going to fit in with my crowd great!"

Gaara smirked.

"You mean to tell me that there are more "emo faggots" like me here?"

"Believe it," said Naruto, jumping up and grabbing a box.


	2. Chapter 2: Before Class Camaraderie

_I don't own Naruto or its characters. _Hello everyone! Here is installment numeral dos! Just to clarify, there is prolly a lot of OOC. The story is set in modern day and the characters really have nothing to do with ninjutsu. Please enjoy, and please review and join in the polls at the end! (I will gives you cyber cookies!)

Before Class Camaraderie

"So, what brings you here from Sunagakure?"

"Personal reasons," Gaara deadpanned as he smoothed out his black and navy striped comforter.

"Alright man, I won't pry," Naruto said, but Gaara could tell curiosity was eating him. Gaara reached in a box and began unrolling posters, eying the egg shell white wall trying to decide the best ways to arrange them. Naruto was unpacking a box of his clothes, holding up Gaara's extra small t-shirts to himself in the mirror and grinning like an idiot.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Gaara asked, grabbing the poster putty from the bottom of the box. He figured if he kept the blond talking he wouldn't have to give out much of his own personal history.

"Me? Aww, I'm boring. There isn't much to tell, man. My parents, they died just after I was born. See, they had me at home, and some crazy asshole baby snatcher tried to kidnap me hours after I was born. The birth was really hard on my mom, and my dad died trying to protect us, and she died trying to protect me."

Gaara's eyes widened as he turned from the Black Veil Brides poster he was hanging to stare at his roommate. He hadn't exactly wanted Naruto to spill his guts to him, but there was no way he would have guessed the energetic blond boy had such a tragic beginning, much like his own. He didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' was so generic.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Heh, I know, it sucks. But I was raised up in the orphanage until I was old enough to live by myself. The Hokage at the time had given me a small apartment when I was about twelve. My teacher, Iruka-sensei, he was kind of like my guardian. I kind of got raised by my teachers. A lot of them work here now, so you'll meet them."

"They must be great people," Gaara remarked, frowning at his last poster as he smoothed it over the wall. Was it coincidence that he'd been roomed with someone like Naruto?

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gaara laid on his bed with his eyes closed, his Ipod on low, lost in his music. He was exhausted from unpacking, even though he had Naruto's help for most of it. But somehow he had the feeling that Naruto's energetic personality and incessant talking took a little bit more out of him than the unpacking. His fingers moved to the bass line of the song automatically, he knew it by heart. The song was nearly to the bass solo when his bed suddenly shifted, and he snapped his eyes open to find Naruto squatting over him on the balls of his feet, eating instant ramen.<p>

"Ya air guitar'n man? Whatcha listenin' to?"

"Heh, sorry. I know the bass part by heart in this song. It's called The End with You, by BoxerCar Racer, you know of them?"

"Fuck yeah I do, man! I play the drums, that's how I got in this expensive ass school! Travis Barker is an amazing drummer! Wait-you said you know the bass line by heart…you play bass at all?"

"Uh, yeah, as a hobby," stammered out Gaara, afraid of the wide, ramen filled smile that was spreading across his roommate's face.

"Man! You are the emo angel of my prayers! The bassist that was in our band flaked out on us, but this is perfect! You can totally try out! If you want to, that is," he added, climbing off Gaara's bed and aiming his now empty ramen cup and chopsticks at the trash.

"If I make this shot, will you try out?" he asked, his bright blue eyes begging Gaara to say yes.

"All right," Gaara agreed dubiously.

Naruto shot and sunk the cup straight in with a massive grin.

"You've had a lot of practice at that, haven't you?" said Gaara with a smirk.

"Believe it!" was Naruto's reply.

* * *

><p>Gaara nervously studied his reflection in the full length mirror in his and Naruto's small, shared bathroom. For his first day of class he'd chosen a tight fitting black Skylit Drive t shirt with neon green skulls and neon pink and blue colored letters. He paired it with tight black skinny jeans with random ripped slashes across the thighs, a metal studded belt at the waist. He wore a black leather wrist cuff with Suna's symbol carved in a silver plate on his left wrist, a parting gift from Temari, and a black cotton wristband with a skull and cross bones on the other. His red hair was spiked and his long bangs parted to the left to show off his red kanji tattoo on his forehead.<p>

His eyes were rimmed in his usual thick black eyeliner. He'd left in the plain silver studs that marked his snake bite piercings. He tied his K.U. headband around his messenger bag strap, since Naruto explained they had to have it on them while on campus-but where you wore it didn't matter. It was black with the kanji for shinobi carved in the plate. Warriors of knowledge, it was supposed to symbolize. Gaara had rolled his eyes when Naruto told him that, but he was thankful they didn't have to wear stifling uniforms with crests like at his last school.

"Oi, we're going to be late, man!" Naruto said, peeping around the doorway. He let out a low whistle that made Gaara blush.

"Ooo, Gaara, you are going to fit in well with us, kiddo. I hope you brought a stick to beat off the girls, and, well the guys too," he said with a smirk.

Gaara regarded Naruto. He wore baggy, ripped dark washed jeans and black and orange DCs. He wore a black muscle shirt with an orange drum set on it that showed off his toned, tanned arms and his headband across his forehead. He rimmed his eyes in black liner as well, and his right ear sported four black hoop earrings in the upper curved cartiledge. He kept in the silver hoop that went through the middle of his bottom lip.

"Uh, you think so? This is just how I normally dress."

"We wouldn't have you any other way, now come on, man!" said Naruto, grabbing Gaara's hand and towing him out of the bathroom, grabbing his backpack and drumsticks of his bed as they went by and flew out the door. Gaara blushed again at Naruto holding his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, turning heads as they made their way across campus to the main hall for their noon class.

Outside of what Gaara presumed was their History 101 class, leaned a boy with red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He wore gray baggy pants and all black Vans, a long sleeved black thermal shirt underneath a black hooded vest lined with gray fur. He wore his headband across his forehead as well, holding back his wild, long brown hair. He grinned at them, flashing pearly white canine fangs.

"If I didn't know you better than I do, Naru, I'd be jealous of you holding another man's hand," he said, his black eyes slashing over to regard Gaara.

"Hey, Kiba! This is my new roommate, Gaara. He's from Suna, man!"

"Ah, a foreigner huh?" Kiba said, grabbing Naruto by the hips and pulling him in close. He pressed his lips to Naruto's, giving him a quick tongue kiss, all the while watching Gaara's face, who looked away to give them some privacy. He wasn't aware that Naruto was gay. He had to amend that thought to bisexual when a girl with long black hair, white eyes, and huge boobs walked up to the pair, and Naruto broke from the guy he was snogging to kiss her, too. She blushed furiously and shyly returned the kiss. Kiba winked at Gaara and he just shook his head and walked into the classroom, looking around and trying to decide where to sit.

* * *

><p>End Chapter. I apologize, btw, but I have such a fetish for emo boys. Please Review! Now on to the interaction:<p>

**~ Band Name**

I am taking suggestions for a cool name for the band Naruto is in!

**~Who Shall Gaara Sit By? (This person will be taking an erm, sexual interest in our emo hero...)**

Here are the choices: Sakura, Suigetsu, Sai, Karin, or Sasori.

I will consider any other ideas/requests! =)


End file.
